One or more aspects relate, in general, to multi-threaded computing environments, and in particular, to performing testing in such environments.
Multi-threaded processors include a plurality of hardware threads that can execute concurrently. One example of a multi-threaded processor is a simultaneous multi-threaded (SMT) processor. In simultaneous multithreading, instructions from more than one thread can be executing in any given instruction pipeline stage at a time. Thus, simultaneous multithreading allows multiple independent threads of execution to better utilize the resources provided by the processor architecture.
Such threads may execute test cases to test whether certain operations within the multi-threaded environment are operating correctly. The tests produce results, which are compared to expected results.